Kissing in The Rain
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Lily Evans thinks about the differences of the new guy in her life and the old one. JPLE. One shot. Based off of the Taylor Swift song 'That's the way I loved you'.


'**Kissing in the rain' by Wittyheroine **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Summary: Lily Evans thinks about the differences of the new guy in her life and the old one. JPLE. One shot. Based off of the Taylor Swift song 'That's the way I loved you'. **

The guy that he is now completely nice and what she had told him a thousand times that she wanted him to be like more. He's perfect, even. He opens doors for her and gets along brilliantly with her friends. Every morning the first thing he says is, "Morning, beautiful," and then every night the last thing he says is, "Goodnight, beautiful." When he met her parents for the first time at the beginning of the summer he was on his best behavior and he even tried to talk about her father's business with him-accounting-which was cute if not pathetic at the same time.

Lily remembered just sitting there and watching him as he furrowed his brow in confusion trying to understand what her father was saying while secretly giving her looks that clearly said, "What is this mad man saying?"

He was doing things right. He was being wonderful. Only Lily couldn't help but admit that she missed who he used to be. That was right. Lily Evans missed the crazy, immature, James who was so hopelessly in love with her. She missed their bickering matches and the way he used to do stupid things like fly up to her window at one o' clock in the morning and sing Celestina Warbeck songs to her off key.

She missed when he would interrupt her doing her homework for no apparent reason only to drag her out in the pouring rain just so they could dance in it together even though she insisted the whole way that _she had to study _and that _he was completely, utterly insane and they would catch colds. _

James was being on good behavior and had been on good behavior their whole seventh year. She knew exactly why he was doing it too, because he wanted to win her over. The thing was that she didn't want new and improved James. She wanted _old James. _

It had been raining since the morning and all Lily had been able to think about was when James had taken her out and they had danced in it. Something inside her told her to go looking for James and so she did.

She found him in the library, tutoring a second year in transfiguration. "…now you want to hold your wand like this, and then you say-"

"James!" Lily called.

Both James and the second year that he was tutoring looked up at her, and James knitted his brows together in confusion. "Lily," he said, "what do you want? Is everything alright? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I need to talk to you," Lily said, and then she looked at the second year, "do you mind if I borrow him for a little while?"

The second year looked even more confused than James but still said, "Er…sure."

"Come on," said Lily and she grabbed James by the hand and started pulling him out of the library.

"_Lily," _James said, clearly frustrated, "what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Just come on."

She dragged him through the castle corridors, laughing, and to her delight James laughed with her. Finally they reached the grounds where it was pouring rain out and dragged him over to stand by the lake.

They stopped a moment to catch their breath, both of them breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed, and their entire bodies soaked through head to toe. "What's this about Lily?" James asked. "You drag me out of my tutoring session and-"

"I miss you!" Lily burst out.

"What?" James said, again looking confused. "I'm right here."

"No…I miss…I miss how we were," said Lily, "I miss screaming and fighting with you because you've done something that's driven me crazy because you were trying to show how much you loved me. I miss being up until two a.m. trying to figure out_ why _you're so insane and I miss how you made me feel everything all at once and I…miss you…and I love you…the old you, and you, and I don't know what I'm saying anymore just that I…I love you."

James stared at her for a moment and it was so cold out that Lily could see his breath and hers. After a while he started laughing like a mad man and his laughter was contagious so she started laughing too. Then he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He lightly traced the side of her face with his finger and then he kissed her temple.

Then he pulled away and looked at her as if asking for permission to kiss her only Lily didn't want to wait anymore so she just pulled him closer to her and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone else before. He kissed her back, and neither one knew how long they stayed like that only that when they finally did pull away the rain had stopped and the sun had come out.

"I love you too Lily," he said, "Always have, and always will."

She smiled up at him and then he took her hand and the two of them headed back to the castle together to go and sit in the Gryffindor common room where they could warm themselves up. The next day when it rains again, they are out in it for hours screaming because James magically enchanted Lily's Charms book to sing "Here comes the sun" every time she opens it much to her embarrassment and delight. Eventually, he apologizes, and so does she, and they are kissing in the rain again just like before. So it becomes their routine and for the remainder of their stay at Hogwarts everyone knows that whenever it's raining they can look outside and find the Head Boy and Head Girl arguing and then kissing (and sometimes dancing) never minding the fact that they could both catch colds in it.

**A/N: Another Lily and James one shot. Reviews much appreciated. **


End file.
